How to expect the unexpected
by Black Ribbon Dancer
Summary: Jun the most unlikely to be superstitious girl from our world helps a elderly man with crossing the reward is given a two very special katana swords which grants the user 9 wishes but with the first wish accidentally sends her into the Naru-universe only to Learn the truth of the past and why is sasuke stalking her?Rated M for lemons/limes.


Summary: Jun the most unlikely to be superstitious girl from our world helps a elderly man with crossing the reward is given a two very special katana swords which grants the user 9 wishes but with the first wish accidentally sends her into the Naru-universe only to Learn the truth of the past and why is sasuke stalking her?Rated M for lemons/limes.

Chapter one: prelude to the ultimate wish come true.

Jun's POV

It's been a complete 8 years since my father left. I wonder if he really loved me and mom. My mom kept making up the story of that my dad was from another dimension she would tell me stories of the adventures she said to have had with him. That was 4 years ago, before she married Anthony and then my mom told me about how they met and how she fell in love and how she felt he was the one this time. But here we are knowing it was a lie during those 3 years she started drinking like crazy and the man she was in love with was abusive to me and my mother. Then the fourth year came around and committed suicide/homicide killing him and the rest of my family including my god-parents. when it came to my turn to die I guess it wasn't my time yet due to waking up in the hospital with wounds to my chest, stomach and the doctors telling me my mom had did so forcing me into foster care. A year in call it luck I was adopted into a great one day 1 year later my birthday fast approaching I had gotten into a Manga called Naruto then watched the anime and liked it. It whats funny thing was that in the stories my mother used to tell me was during the 3rd shinobi war when she was in the same team as a man named Kakashi a woman named Rin and my mom"s best friend Obito Uchiha in which from what she recalled that he died sometime during only to find out she was pregnant with me. From what gets me is she was from this world and I was born 4 months later so she stayed there till she returned while 5 months pregnant and claimed she had to stay out from fighting the war since she was pregnant only to be given news that her best friend had died as well as his true crush weeks later but then confessed a very deep secret to the Hokage at the time I remember finding weapon that was given to her as a gift from him. But What I don't get why does all the characters in the story mention people from my mom's stories and her vivid descriptions of them. I remember the the song she used to sing to me when I was little in which I started to sing it as I walked home.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

when I got home I went to bed Not aware of the events that would occur within the next 48 to soothe my self I sang the song my mother used to sing To me

Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I... see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi  
Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne

then fell asleep 5 Minutes later. still not know what would happen next.


End file.
